


at least the kitchen didn't burn down

by whippedlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, TOO MANY COMMAS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic and its badly written, me mind isnt working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedlouis/pseuds/whippedlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis can't bake. good thing he has harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least the kitchen didn't burn down

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so this is the first thing i've ever written, and i know it's not my best writing because my minds all jumlbed right now BUT i had a strong urge to write so this is here. i re-read it a bunch of times to fix any mistakes but there still might be some so im sorry if they're are but it'd be nice if you let me know :-)  
> oh and the cake in this fic is actually a birthday cake me mom made me for my birthday :)

The directions certainly did not say that your kitchen would end up filled with smoke.

 

Of course when Louis’ cooking, there just happens to be a major risk of the kitchen burning down. All he wanted to do was bake his amazing boyfriend Harry a nice cake before he returned home from visiting his family (and because he’s madly in love with him and deserves the best).

 

It was supposed to go like this; Louis would spend the last day of being without Harry baking for him, to surprise Harry that _yes_ he can cook and _yes_ it will be edible. It’s Harry’s favourite; a chocolate cake filled with a cherry filling and icing spread all over it, and some cherries on top of it forming a smiley face (that was more of Louis’ touch but thats what makes it really special). Louis would have it all made, delicious and pretty (like Harry) while the kitchen was still intact and clean. It would be hidden in the back of the fridge so hopefully Harry wouldn’t see it. Then the next day, Harry would walk into their flat smelling like cinnamon and warmth and _home_ , go to say hello to Louis (and kiss him) and spend the day together their way (sitting on the couch watching reruns of friends and cuddling all day).

 

By dinner time, the boys would order in takeaway, and catch up on everything that happened to each other in the past week and a half because lets face it, the boys are inseparable, a whole week and a half is honestly just a whole fucking lot. Later on, Louis would call Harry into the kitchen saying he has a surprise. He’ll bring out the cake and cut Harry a slice; studying his face carefully as he takes the first bite. The younger boy would fall in love with the cake, and even more in love with Louis, stuffing his face while complimenting louis on his amazing baking skills. Then he would get down on one knee and propose to Louis right then and there of course.

 

It’d be perfect.

 

But instead, since the universe hates Louis, the smoke alarm goes off and clouds of smoke slowly creep its way out of the oven into the air in the kitchen. The cake is ruined. Unedible. It might as well be considered a rat poison. It looks like charcoal, Louis thinks to himself as he goes to throw it out in the trash. The kitchen smells burnt. Like, really burnt. Oh great, not only is the cake ruined, but now the kitchen has a terrible smell that’ll probably stay there for a few days.

 

_Welcome home Harry._

 

Louis glares hardly at the cake. It’s mocking him from the bin. Stupid fucking cake.

 

“Why is it always me?” he shouts into the empty room throwing his hands up in the air. He was doing something good for once. generous, thoughtful, right from the heart. It wasn’t like he poisoned it, at least purposely.

 

In the midst of the string of curses falling out of his mouth, he didn't hear the sound of the front door opening. 

 

“Loouuiss I'm ho-” Harry cuts himself off when he breathes in the smell of the flat.

 

“Lou? Where are you? And why does the flat smell like it was set on fire” Harry walks deeper into the flat, header towards the kitchen where the smell is stronger. Louis jumps at the voice and _fuck_ why is Harry here now out of all the times in the world? 

 

_The universe really does hate Louis, that's why._

 

“Fucking hell Haz you scared me,” Louis says walking up to Harry to embrace him into a tight hug. He breathes the younger boy’s scent in and well _at least one part of_ _his plan went well_ ; he smells like cinnamon and warmth and home. Harry rubs Louis’ back soothingly, lightly scratching his nails in a way that makes Louis shiver. Louis pulls Harry tightly closer to him and nuzzles his face into his neck, peppering little kisses there.

 

“Missed you,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ hair, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Missed you too love,” Louis says, muffled in Harry’s neck.

 

Harry pulls his head back, tilting Louis’ chin up to press a light kiss to his lips.

 

“Care to explain why the flat smells burnt Lou? And the fact that there’s smoke in the kitchen?” Harry looks at him, playful grin on his face but concern in his eyes.

 

Embarrassed, Louis looks down and stares hard at the floor, blush creeping up his neck and face and shakes his head lightly.

 

“Honestly it’s nothing let’s just not think about it alright?” Louis speaks quietly, trying to make himself seem smaller under Harry’s gaze.

 

“Lou, it’s okay you know you can tell me. It’s alright” he says reassuringly.

 

Louis inhales deeply and looks up. “Okay well I love you alot yeah? More than anything and well you also deserve the best and while you were gone I just missed you alot and wanting to give you a surprise for when you came home and we both know I'm absolutely horrible at cooking but I wanted it to be special you know? I remembered from that one time we went ice skating, you know the time where you kept falling on your arse and I didnt help you so you pulled me down with you and we ended up getting kicked out? And we were saying random facts about ourselves and I remembered you mentioning what your favorite cake was. So I looked up how to make the cake and I followed all of the directions and tried to make it. I don’t know what happened Haz, I stayed in the kitchen the entire time and re-read all the directions over and over so I wouldn’t fuck this up but-” Louis cuts himself off, pointing to the bin where the cakes at instead.

 

Harry stares at Louis intently, face unreadable, that is until he breaks out into a huge grin.

 

“Why are you smiling Harry? Are you finding this amusing?” Louis pokes at him.

 

“You went through all that trouble, while knowing that you can’t cook just for me?” Harry asks, endearment written all over his face.

 

Louis nods slowly, waiting for Harry’s reaction. Harry leans in and kisses him hard, catching Louis off guard but Louis manages to kiss back with just as much force. They kiss with passion, Harry’s soft lips on Louis’ slightly chapped ones. Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair and deepens the kiss. He traces along the younger boys bottom lip with his tongue and licks into his mouth with hands gripping tightly at his hips. He loves this, kissing Harry. Even after so many times doing it, the emotion and fluttery feeling he gets in his stomach still comes. You’d think it’d go away after a while but instead it just seems to get more and more intense. He could kiss Harry for the rest of his life.

 

They break apart slowly, catching their breath. Harry lifts his hand up and caresses Louis' cheek, thumb rubbing softly at his cheekbone.

 

“Have I ever told you I love you?” he asks quietly, as if they’re in a room full of people and he’s telling Louis a deep secret about himself. Louis nods, a smile stretching across his face as he looks up fondly at his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, I think you have”

 

Harry laughs softly at that, nodding along at that before he looks back up into Louis’ eyes.

 

“What do you say we make a new cake. Together?” he questions. Louis grins brightly and mumbles a yeah, ok before turning back into the kitchen. Harry follows (he’d follow Louis to the end of the world) and glances at the oven timer. He chuckles quietly to himself and continues helping Louis get all the ingredients out. Harry mixes everything up into a bowl while Louis gathers up more icing and cherries. Harry carefully pours the batter into two different pans, one for each layer. Louis sits and watches Harry working diligently and taking mental notes in his head. _F_ _or next time,_ he thinks to himself.

 

While the cakes in the oven, they break out into a little food fight. Well more like throwing flour at each others faces and hair and wiping chocolate icing from an extra can all over each other. By the time they clean themselves up though, the timer on the oven goes off. Harry takes out each pan and lets them cool off for a little. During that time, Harry catches Louis up on what he did with his family. It wasn’t much, Gemma was still at uni so it was just him and Anne, but it was good. They talked and watched their favourite films together and just enjoyed each others companies.

 

Once its cooled off, Harry lets Louis carefully place one layer on top of the other. They both spread the icing on the on the cake, adding extra because _you can never have too much chocolate!!!_ Louis places the cherries into the cute little smiley face and puts the cake in the fridge.

 

Later that night when they’re quietly eating the cake thats actually edible Harry speaks up.

 

“Hey Lou?” Louis looks up at him expectantly.

 

“When you baked the first cake, it’s supposed to be baked at a temperature of 350. You baked it at 750 for an hour and a half.”

  
 _Shit._


End file.
